


Cirque Du Avengers

by AvianHartridge



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Multi, Stony - Freeform, circus AU, other relation ships to follow, probably more than I intended
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianHartridge/pseuds/AvianHartridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds him self at circus performance and becomes instantly entranced by one of the performers, an unexpected turn of events allows him to join up with the circus and begin to grow close with the Troupe, but Tony is running from someone, a shadow from his past is coming and he's not sure he's ready to face it, or to put his new found family in it's path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cirque Du Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be my first long fic so bare with me, this is un-betaed so fair warning, any help that could be offered with formatting would be apreciated

The lights dim and the music starts slow with powerful drum beats and unfamiliar instruments that seem to hum beneath voice of a hidden singer, Tony finds himself entranced by it, then the blue silks unfurl from the rigging above and a figure begins to descend with them. Strong arms and a body that speaks of long hours spent honing its shape hang seemingly effortlessly, one wrist wrapped almost casually in the silks, the tension in his powerful arms the only indication of the strength with which he grips them, his legs are the only part of him, hidden beneath bloused silk pants that match the color of the blue starburst over one of his eyes that spreads over one side of his face, tendrils of blue and silver sprawling across his strong features, and blending with the blue streaks of color through his pale blond hair. His feet touch the stage and he takes slow dancers steps around the edge, his arms almost seeming draped in the air rather than held there.  
  
His movements have a casual grace to them as he finishes his circuit of the stage but it’s his slight smile that catches Tony’s attention the way his lips quirk like he knows some wonderful secret, then he loops the silks once around each wrist and with long loping strides takes off again as the silks are raised into the air. His legs slowly work beneath him for a moment before he brings them together and raises himself to a sustained suspension between his powerful arms holding it without wavering for a moment then slowly lowering himself as the silks dip towards the stage again his feet touching just long enough for him to take three ground eating strides from the back of the stage before the music swells and he leaps into the air again with the raising silks. His arms are tensed just slightly behind him and one leg bent forward so that he appears to fly, and now the slight smile is a face splitting grin of pure delight.  
  
Tony can see that in this moment, the man suspended above them is in his own world, the audience, the people, even the building they are in, and everything is just background noise to him as he flies above them. Tony is completely entranced now, as the man swings back flipping his feet up and almost over his head then reversing before he flips completely, the grin never fading as he continues to casually defy gravity. The music begins to soften and fade out, too soon as far as Tony is concerned, and the beautiful performance ends as the silks lower to let the man suspended from them descend lightly before running backstage. The rest of the show passes in a blur of bright colors and sounds, and Tony enjoys all of it, but his mind is on the beautiful performer from earlier.  
  
When the show is over, Tony lingers not ready yet to leave, and if he’s honest it’s because he’s hoping to catch another glimpse of the man from earlier. Just as he’s deciding whether he’s willing to fight past security and bolt backstage, he hears a crashing sound followed by swearing. He follows the sound to find two men arguing, Tony recognizes one of them as a performer though his face paint is smeared a bit and he’s stripped off the top part of his costume so that it hangs around his waist, the other he assumes must be a tech based on his outfit, standing over what looks like the large mechanical beetle he’d seen earlier in the show, though it’s in significantly more pieces.  
“Dammit, this is unacceptable Barton!”  
  
The performer, who Tony assumes must be Barton just shrugs, “Why are you acting like I did it on purpose?”  
  
The tech fumes before responding “It’s not about whether you did it on purpose, you were being reckless and now we won’t be able to use this in the show until we can get it fixed!”  
  
Barton raises his hands in a so what gesture “so we don’t use it, big whoop Phil”  
  
Phil grinds his teeth “that’s not acceptable, and not to mention that this wouldn’t even have happened if you could just walk like normal human being!”  
  
The fight looks like it’s about to escalate when Tony suddenly blurts out “I could fix it!” he claps a hand over his mouth as the two men turn to look at him, then against his better judgment, the existence of which is still seriously under debate, he continues “I’ve got a lot of experience with mechanics, I could fix it for you.”  
  
The tech, Phil, looks him over, Tony sees him take in his appearance, between the old faded jeans, dark blue hoodie, and a very well used looking backpack, plus the scruff on his face that used to be a meticulously maintained goatee he knows he doesn’t look like much, though that was the whole point, “listen I appreciate the offer, but this isn’t exactly a standard mechanics issue-”  
  
Barton cuts him off “what’s it gonna hurt to have him look at it Phil, it’s not like he could make it worse.”  
  
Phil just huffs and jerks his head at Tony, “Alright fine, come take a look then, if you really think you can fix it go ahead, I’ll go grab some tools.”  
  
Phil then walks off leaving Tony standing there with Barton looking at him expectantly “well get to it mister mechanical experience”  
  
“Oh, um right, sorry,” Tony still can’t believe he just did that he has no idea if he can actually fix this thing, but in for a penny in for a pound, he gets down on the ground and starts looking over the parts of the beetle, it looks like some wires have snapped apart but the whole thing is made of interlocking pieces, the real damage is a few of the legs are either bent or completely snapped off. Tony is starting to think this might actually be pretty easy to fix when Barton clears his throat.  
  
“So, you just gonna sit there mumbling to yourself or do you think you can fix it?”  
  
Tony looks up at him and sees he’s got an easy smile on, so he smiles back, ”yeah, I can fix this no problem, I’m Tony by the way.” He reaches out his hand and Barton takes it in a firm grip  
  
“Clint, nice to meet you Tony, so how’d you like the show?”  
  
Tony blushes a bit and hopes Clint doesn’t notice as he remembers his original reason for being back here, “it was incredible” Clint smirks but is kept from saying anything else as Phil reappears with a bag of tools. Tony gets to work fixing the beetle, Phil stays to supervise and an hour later Tony has fixed all the pieces of it he can and made notes of the things that will need replacing entirely. Phil, who has been silent the whole time, finally looks at Tony and gives him scrutinizing look that makes Tony start to squirm in his skin, before he finally speaks,  
  
“You want a job?”  
  
Tony is struck dumb for a moment, Phil just looks at him expectantly, When Tony finally manages to stutter out some approximation of ‘yeah, sure, absolutely’ Phil just nods and walks off leaving a startled Tony with Clint and the beetle.  
  
Clint smirks at him, and helps him up “Welcome to the troupe Tony.”  
  
“Yeah, thanks.” Tony still feels sort of dazed, he’s not sure how he went from sneaking back stage to catch a glimpse of the performers, well one performer in particular, to suddenly having a job with the troupe but he’s not going to look a gift horse in the mouth since this is exactly what he needs to get out of town. Suddenly he realizes that Clint is speaking to him again,  
  
“-nd we leave tomorrow so if you need to get anything.”  
  
“Oh no I don’t need to,” at the confused look Clint gives him Tony just gestures to his pack, “ I um, I travel light,” Tony is thankful that Clint doesn’t say anything, though the sort of sad look he gives him isn’t much better, then something behind Tony catches his attention and he waves  
  
“Hey Steve, come meet the new guy!”  
  
Tony turns to see whoever it is that Clint is waving over, and feels his throat go dry as he recognizes the performer from earlier, he’s even better up close Tony decides as the man walks over to him and Clint, he’s out of costume and wearing sweats and an undershirt that just hug and accentuate all the incredible muscle in his torso, and his is hair swept back like he ran his hands through it after a shower. The blue paint is gone but this close Tony can see just the faintest trace of it still in his hairline, and his eyes, Tony decides are the most intense blue he’s ever seen, and really how can this guy get any better when suddenly he speaks,  
  
“Hi I’m Steve, and you are?”  
  
Tony is struck all over again by his voice and just barley notices that Steve has stuck out his hand and shakes it “I – I’m Tony”  
  
Steve smiles and Tony thinks it’s the brightest most genuine smile he’s ever seen, “nice to meet you, so you a performer or a tech?”  
  
Clint pipes up before Tony can open his mouth, “He’s the new mechanic, Phil just hired him and everything.”  
  
Steve’s eyebrows go up and he looks suitably impressed “Phil hired him?” he glances at Tony, “you must have really impressed him, Phil is notoriously picky about his crew.”  
  
Tony feels himself flush with a mixture of pride and embarrassment, before he can say anything though someone is calling Steve off but before he leaves he turns to Tony,  
  
“Nice meeting you Tony, see you around.”  
  
“Y-yeah, you too,” Tony stares after Steve for a moment then is drawn back by the sound of Clint Clearing his Throat,  
  
Clint gives Tony a knowing smirk before continuing “So I’ll get you set up in one of the RV’s and then you can meet the rest of the troupe.”  
  
“Yeah sounds good.” Tony flushes a little in embarrassment and follows Clint further backstage.

That night as Tony is laying in his bunk in one of the RV’s he thanks whatever lucky stars he has that he just stumbled into this perfect chance to get as far away as possible from California; and that he’s already got a friend in Clint, who Tony can already tell is a loyal kind of guy, and he hasn’t had many of those in his life recently. Not to mention Steve who Tony desperately hopes is single, if he can avoid screwing this up Tony thinks this may just be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this so far let me know and I will try to keep updating


End file.
